Nowadays, techniques and network data are more numerous and complex than ever. High-performance server racks are designed with multiple aligned printed circuit boards (PCB) on which computing devices and memory storage are mounted. Such rack designs save the space but are faced with increased difficulties for dissipating the heat generated by the electronic elements on the PCB. Without sufficient heat dissipation, the servers can exhibit lower efficiencies or may be even out of order.
In prior art, in each mounting slot of a mounting cold plate, a slander thermal connector is inserted to fix the PCB by pressing its bottom edge against one side wall of the slot. The heat generated from the PCB is dissipated through the side wall to the cooling liquid passing through the cold plate. However, wedges of the traditional thermal connectors are tightened with each other by pressing the thermal connector against the slot wall tightly. There are numbers of gaps between PCB, thermal connector and side wall of the slot when the prior thermal connector is inserted into the slot, so that limited heat could be dissipated across the thermal connector to the other slot wall and then to the cooling liquid. As a result, the thermal resistances of the conventional thermal connectors are quite high. This unfavorable character needs to be improved.